


Love is Love

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Dropped - Freeform, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, June Prompt List, M/M, MTF character, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pride Month Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompts are super short, Short, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Transgender, Transgender Wild, not complete, not really thought out, pride month 2020, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: It's pride month, so it's time to do a daily prompt and a look into our favorite heroes and their sexuality.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Prompt List

**Day One:** Love

**Day Two:** Community

**Day Three:** Hate

**Day Four:** Acceptance

**Day Five:** Life and Death

**Day Six:** Healing/Harmony

**Day Seven:** First Kiss

**Day Eight:** Nature

**Day Nine:** Parade

**Day Ten:** Celebration 

**Day Eleven:** Secrets 

**Day Twelve:** Coming Out

**Day Thirteen:** Fake/Pretend Relationship

**Day Fourteen:** Family and Friends

**Day Fifteen:** Roadtrip

**Day Sixteen:** Music

**Day Seventeen:** Bonfire

**Day Eighteen:** Coffee Shop

**Day Nineteen:** Religion 

**Day Twenty:** Burnt Food

**Day Twenty-One:** Trapped/Confined

**Day Twenty-Two:** Shopping Trip

**Day Twenty-Three:** Protest/Riot

**Day Twenty-Four:** Fantasy 

**Day Twenty-Five:** Dreams/Nightmares

**Day Twenty-Six:** Gentle/Soft

**Day Twenty-Seven:** Beach Episode

**Day Twenty-Eight:** Disney

**Day Twenty-Nine:** Longing/Yearning/Pining

**Day Thirty:** Belonging/Pride


	2. Day 1 : Love

When Time first met Sheik, he was both intimidated and in awe. 

While his body was seven years older, he was still young and raised in the Kokiri forest with other children, his mind no older than a nine year olds. He spent most of his days playing tag and other games, so none of them talked about relationships or sexuality. When he finally met Sheik, who looked down on him with piercing red eyes, well, Time couldn’t help but be a flustered mess, and he never understood why. 

Time would spend some of his adventure daydreaming of spending some of his freetime with Sheik. When he would be walking around the desolate Castle Town, Time couldn’t help thinking about asking Sheik if he would be able to find him again when he went back. His anxiety would claw at his stomach when he thought about it.

Sometimes he would tell Navi about what he was feeling, but she would just tell him to focus on his quest and that Sheik could wait till later. 

Well, Sheik did wait later, but Time didn’t really want Sheik anymore. 

His attractive to the man dwindled overtime when he realized that the Sheikah wasn’t going to let Time pass, to let him go back to his own time, until he fixed Sheik’s world. 

Time’s admiration diminished, and he no longer found himself flustered around Sheik anymore. 

When he found out Sheik was Princess Zelda, he felt betrayed and angry. He was confused about his emotions and how he originally felt about Sheik. He wasn’t attracted to the Princess, by any means, but he did find Sheik to be interesting when they first met. Time hadn’t felt his face become warm and red since he found out that Sheik and Zelda were one and the same. 

It wasn’t until years later, after the events of Termina, when he was finally a young adult (physically, anyways), did he feel his face warm again, his chest ablaze as he met Malon for the hundredth time. 

He had came back from a mission Princess Zelda sent him on, and he went back to Lon Lon Ranch to say hello to Malon again and speak to her. 

It was then that Malon had asked him out, and he was more than happy to accept. 

It was five years later when Malon had happily yelled yes when he asked her to marry him. 

Time never thought about his feelings towards Sheik much. He didn’t haven’t a reason to do so, having the joy of being able to marry the love of his life. 

But it did dawn on him one day, when he was making breakfast, that he was attracted to guys as well as girls. 

Who would’ve thought?

“Honey,” Time said, walking up behind his wife, his arm sneaking around her waist, “can I tell you something?” 

“Of course, Link, what is it?” She questioned, glancing up at Time with a small smile. 

He paused, breathing in deeply, his breath tickling Malon’s ear. “I think I’m bisexual.”

Malon stopped what she was doing, humming slightly. “Well, I still love you anyways, as long as you’re still mind.”

“Of course, I’m yours forever and ever.”

“And I you, Link.” 

Time smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

He may not have ever indulged himself with having a relationship with another man, but he didn’t need one to know how he felt about some of them. He didn’t want one anyways. Malon was his love, and he wouldn’t want anyone else besides her. 


	3. Day 2 : Community

Wild remembers Villa. 

Villa was the one who gave her the gerudo outfit, and when Wild noticed Villa’s beard did she realize, that if Villa, someone who was originally a man, had made an attempt and tried to transition to a woman, why couldn’t she do the same?

She enjoyed having long hair, and while the gerudo clothes she was given fit weirdly on her, she still adored the clothing, happy that she had something that she enjoyed how feminine and strong she looked. 

Wild was more than happy when she met other heroes like herself, but was soon disappointed when she realized that none of them were really… like her. Or at least, didn’t seem like it. 

Time was married to Malon, so Wild assumed he was straight, same for Sky and Wind. She didn’t think that Legend or Twilight really cared about relationships, but both expressed how they used to have one, but with girls, so straight. Warriors had to be straight with how often she caught the captain flirting at bars. Wild then assumed that they were all comfortable with their gender. 

Four and Hyrule didn’t really seem to be that interesting in relationships, though. 

She sighed. 

“Hey,” Wild poked at Four’s shoulder, “do you… what do you feel like?” She asked tentatively. She felt like it was somewhat of an invasive question, but Four smiled at her. 

“It depends on my mood, mostly,” Four said, cleaning his sword. He looked at his reflection through the blade. “Sometimes I feel like a man, other times I feel like a girl, but most of the time I don’t feel like either. I’m just me,” Four explained, smiling at Wild. “I know Hyrule feels the same as well. Well, they don’t fluctuate between how they feel like, Hyrule mainly just doesn’t feel like any gender.” 

Wild’s mouth was slightly agape, making a soft “oh” sound. “I never realized Hyrule was nonbinary,” she said, tilting her head. 

Four made a sound of confirmation. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“What is?” Wild raised a brow at the blacksmith. 

“Having people to relate to,” he said, setting the blade down. “It’s nice to that there are other people other there that can understand the struggle and hardships that you go through sometimes.”

Wild grinned, nodding excitedly. “Yeah, it really is!” She hadn’t met anyone else like her since she met Villa, mainly because she didn’t really talk to that many people in her Hyrule. 

Wild was just glad that she finally had other people to relate to. 


	4. Day 3 : Hate

“He’s super pretty, no way you can’t love that face,” Legend joked, squeezing at Warriors cheeks.

The captain grumbled, rubbing at where Legend had pinched his cheek. “As much as I’d like to say that everyone loves me, there are people who don’t, Legend.”

Hyrule looked up from where he was messing with some of his items, brow furrowed. “Really? Do you mind telling us about them?”

Warriors grimaced as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s just some guys in the army, they didn’t really like me.”

“Well, you’re kind of an asshole, so it’s no surprise that they didn’t,” Legend said, leaning back slightly. Warriors pushed at the hero, which warranted LEgend to stick his tongue out at the captain. 

“Anyways,” Warriors said, straightening his back. “When I was just a trainee, I had some… stuff happen. There was a Colonel, he got a dishonorable discharge because he was….” Warriors trailed off, scratching at his cheek before shaking his head. “Point is, he and I were doing things, and I was his subordinate. My peers found out, and, well, they didn’t really like the fact that I was gay,” he explained, sighing softly.

“Was that it?” Legend asked, listening intently. 

Warriors sighed once more. “Unfortunately, no, it wasn’t. Some other guys pretended to want to be with me, but were just using me cause I was a pretty face.” Warriors rolled his eyes, before he inspected his scarf, pulling off any stray strings that were coming off. “Wasn’t really the best times. They didn’t really like it when I became Captain of the Royal Guard either, but they were stationed in other areas. I was sure they would’ve been a mutiny or something if they all of them didn’t get transferred someone else.”

“That’s stupid,” Hyrule said, massaging his forehead. “You didn’t deserve that to happen to you just because they aren’t open minded. I hate people like that.”

“Yeah, me too, kid,” Warriors grumbled. 


	5. Day 4 : Acceptance

“Hey Grandma, Aryll?” Wind stepped down stairs carefully, their hands clasped together in front of them.

“Oh! Link!” Grandma looked at Wind happily as she smiled from her place in the kitchen where she was making Wind their favorite soup. “Come, come, it’s almost ready!”   
  
“You’re finally awake!” Aryll shouted from where she was seated at the table, standing in her chair. “I was waiting for you!” 

“Aha, yeah…”

“Link,” Grandma walked up to Wind, placing her hand against their cheek. “Is everything okay?”   
  
Wind sucked in a breath, tears pricking their eyes. They knew Aryll and Grandma would accept them, they were just nervous about it. “I think…” They sucked in a breath, tears flowing down their cheek, which their Grandma wiped away immediately, “Sorry, sorry-”   
  
“It’s okay, sweetie, it’s okay” Grandma said, as sweet as ever. Her smile was contagious and Wind couldn’t help but smile. “What’s going on, baby?”

“I’m- I’m nonbinary,” Wind said shakingly, their tears not ceasing.

“Awh, Link, honey come here, come here,” Grandma wrapped her arms around Wind, embracing them tightly, “you too Aryll.” Aryll complied, joining the hug, her small arms wrapped tightly around Wind. “You know we will always love you, Link. You can be anything, and I wouldn’t love you any less.” 

Wind choked on their sob, smiling widely at how giddy they felt.

They felt so happy and safe wrapped in their Grandma’s arms. 


End file.
